


Paradise

by Kiyoomis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Reading, Cottagecore Sakusa, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Farmer Kita Shinsuke, Farmer Ushijima Wakatoshi, Fluff, Just two farmers and their cottagecore husband, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Some Plot, Somewhat Sakusa-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyoomis/pseuds/Kiyoomis
Summary: Just three farmer boyfriends who love each other very much, that is all.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Paradise

Monday morning, a warm ray of sunshine found its way through the heavy curtains and illuminated the room for all inside. Three bodies laid sprawled across the king sized bed, limbs intertwined as the lovers held onto each other sleepily. Ushijima on the left with his hands wrapped around Kiyoomi’s waist and his legs tangled with the other and Kita on the right with his arm slung over the both of them, holding his loves close. Sakusa lay in the middle, deep in sleep with his head pressed to Kita’s chest, listening to his gentle heartbeat.

Ushijima was the first to fully wake, squinting as the morning sun hit his side of the bed. He lifted himself up slowly, the bed creaking slightly underneath his weight. Him leaving earned a soft whine from Sakusa as he was usually cranky about his boyfriends leaving in the morning. Ushijima cracked a weak smile at the sight of Sakusa and Kita still holding onto each other, bodies pressed together although Ushijima had left.

Wakatoshi leaned over both of them, his large body shadowing over his beloveds. First he pressed a kiss against Kita’s cheek and then another against the moles on Kiyoomi’s forehead. This action caused Kita’s eyes to flutter open, his lips curling into a warm smile as he stared up into Wakatoshi’s olive orbs. “Morning already?” He muttered sleepily while sitting up, looking around the room before allowing his eyes to settle on the clock on his nightstand “Ah, I suppose it is”

This action earned a slight chuckle from Ushijima as he allowed Kita to move out from underneath him, the two continuing on with their normal routine while Kiyoomi remained sound asleep.

Every morning went like this, though none of them seemed to mind it one bit. Ushijima was always the first out of bed. From there he would wake up Kita and the two always made sure to keep quiet so as to not disturb Sakusa. The morning was filled with gentle whispers and soft smiles exchanged between Ushijima and Kita while they got dressed and ready for a long day of work.

Managing a whole farm just the three of them was hard work, but they managed well and came to love their newfound lifestyle. Kita and Ushijima worked hard in the fields cultivating crops and on the farm tending to animals while Sakusa was the one to look after the house and make sure his partners were taken care of. Sometimes Kiyoomi would help out on the farm, usually taking care of smaller animals while the other two did more of the laborious work. The three males had managed to find a perfect balance within one another like a perfectly cut puzzle. Where one was lacking the other two made up and all three came together to form the beautiful image that was their relationship.

Once Ushijima and Kita were ready for their day, both turned their attention to Sakusa who was still fast asleep. Both exchanged glances with each other before Kita decided he would be the one to poke the sleeping beast this time. He approached the side of the bed slowly then bent down to whisper gently to Sakusa.

“Darling, it’s time for you to get up” He spoke in a hushed tone, giving Sakusa’s arm a small squeeze to try and wake him as easily as possible “Wakatoshi and I are about to leave for the day and wanted to wish you goodbye before we do”

Sakusa lifted his head slowly to look up at Kita, his eyes glossed over from being so abruptly pulled out of his deep slumber. His lips formed into a slight pout while his eyes darted between the two before he sighed, propping himself up onto his elbows.

Before either could leave, Sakusa made it a point to give both a quick kiss on the lips. Once they were gone, he rolled out of bed and began on his own morning routine. Sakusa was quick to get dressed before heading to the kitchen, starting his morning with brewing himself a nice cup of coffee before he could really get to work.

As Sakusa waited for his drink he found himself occasionally glancing out the kitchen window, watching as his boyfriends departed for the day. The sight of them walking together and exchanging smiles as the sun finally peeked over the horizon brought a smile to Kiyoomi’s lips. He hadn’t realised just how long he had been staring at Kita’s warm smile and Ushijima’s gentle eyes until the loud beeping of the coffee maker pulled him out of his trance. 

+++

It wasn’t until much later that Kita and Ushijima came home, the two always working from sunrise to sunset with only a short break in between. Sakusa stood in the doorway of their small home, watching as the two approached after a long day of work. Both Ushijima and Kita were coated in a thin layer of sweat, clothes stained with dirt and grime. Once they had reached the threshold of their humble home Sakusa made it a point to give each of them a simple kiss as a way of silently saying “Welcome home my loves”

Ushijima and Kita were quick to remove their muddy shoes and get changed into clean clothes since they both knew how strict Sakusa was with keeping the home clean. Neither of them seemed to mind this though as getting changed into clean clothes was always a good way to end a long day of work.

Sakusa smiled and watched his lovers disappear into the bedroom, leaving him a few minutes on his own to finish dinner while they got showered and ready. He had prepared all three of them a simple rice dish, knowing it would be something they would all enjoy. On special occasions he would make them all individual meals, though he knew Kita would throw something of a fit about it, stating how all the extra work was unnecessary. Each time Sakusa chose to ignore the others' request, knowing he was just doing what would bring joy to his partners.

Kiyoomi sat at the table, plating each of their meals while he waited for them to return. Kita was the first to come to the table, taking a seat beside Sakusa. The two always made small talk while they waited for Ushijima to join them since they both thought it would be rude to eat without the third.

It was always a pleasant conversation, asking how the others day was and then speaking about how things were going on the farm. Sakusa and Kita spoke in a gentle tone, occasionally exchanging small smiles and chuckles while having their routine conversation. 

Both came to a hush when Ushijima entered the room, staring up at the larger male while he took a seat on the other end of the table. “As always, thank you for the meal, Kiyoomi” He spoke before beginning to eat, earning a smile from Sakusa at the praise.

The three always ate in silence, more focused on the meal rather than making conversation. A long day of laborious work always left Ushijima and Kita famished and Sakusa wan’t the type to talk their ear off while they ate. Sakusa was typically first to finish and then immediately begin to clean up while he allowed Ushijima and Kita to have some time together.

On occasion one of them would join Sakusa in the kitchen, more often than not that person being Kita. Kita picked up the remaining dishes, smiling and pressing a gentle kiss to Wakatoshi’s forehead before joining Sakusa in the kitchen. 

Kita set the dishes down beside the sink, the soft clank of them hitting the hard enamel telling Kiyoomi that one of his lovers was right behind him. The white haired male used this gesture as a way to alert Sakusa before deciding to wrap his arms around the other’s small waist, holding onto him while he washed the dishes. 

Sakusa was tense at first but relaxed upon seeing Kita’s calloused hands around his waist. He didn’t utter a single word to the other but just continued washing the dishes, not finding a need to say much else. The two being intertwined like this was more than enough and meant more than anything Kiyoomi could have said.

With a heavy sigh, Ushijima rose from his seat, deciding to check on the two since it was taking a lot longer than usual. He was pleasantly surprised to see Kita with his arms around Sakusa, silently snuggling his face between the taller males shoulders. The sight made Wakatoshi smile and his arms crossed over his chest while he watched the two. In that moment no thoughts crossed his mind other than how lucky he was to have two wonderful partners.

Once the dishes were finished, Kita finally detached himself from Sakusa, giving him space to dry off his hands and put away the now clean plates. Ushijima had already left to go into the living room and was busy piling wooden logs into their small fireplace. In the evenings it was common for them all to take the night to relax. Usually this time was spent cuddled up by the fireplace watching a movie or reading a book to take their minds off the stress of everyday life.

Ushijima took a seat on their sofa shortly after the fire had been lit, his olive eyes watching the soft amber glow coming from the brick pit. The couch shifted underneath him as he was joined by Kita and then Sakusa, both taking their respective places on each side of him. Once the two had settled in, Ushijima wrapped each of his arms around them gently, pulling them in closer. This earned a soft chuckle from Kita and a warm smile from Sakusa as each of them rested their heads against his chest.

Wakatoshi’s hands found themselves stroking through his lover's hair. One hand intertwined itself in Sakusa’s dark curls while the other found itself brushing gently through Kita’s soft locks. The comforting gesture made the two relax, Kita even daring to close his eyes for a few moments.

The few moments soon turned into minutes while Kita drifted off to sleep, lost in the bliss of being comfortably positioned against his lover's chest. His soft breathing along with the crackling of the fireplace were the only sounds that filled the room. The stillness of the moment was soon broken by Kiyoomi reaching for his book and then propping himself against Ushijima’s side so that he could read. 

Kiyoomi’s fingers flipped through the pages while Ushijima turned his head to read over his shoulder. Sakusa was quick to notice this and raised an eyebrow at Ushijima, a smile peeking from the corners of his lips. “Interested in what I’m reading?” He spoke softly, being careful as to not wake Kita who was sound asleep.

Ushijima responded with nothing more than a wordless nod. His hands were now focused on Kita, stroking his hair gently and placing an arm over his waist to grip his side and ensure he wouldn’t fall off the small couch. 

Sakusa leaned further against Ushijima, bringing the book up into the light so that the other could see before beginning to read. His voice was soft and gentle while he read off the pages. The sound of his lover's words along with the soft crackle of a roaring fire was enough to allow Ushijima to relax. His muscles untensed and his eyes fell shut, his head resting gently against Kiyoomi’s shoulder.

Sakusa couldn’t even remember what he had read that day, he had been so focused on the sight of his loved ones laying beside him, both quickly falling asleep after a long day of hard work. Eventually, Ushijima and Kita lay asleep on the couch, holding each other and breathing softly.

The sight earned a smile from Sakusa as he gently closed his book and set it down before standing up. He grabbed a large blanket and draped it over the two sleeping men, carefully tucking them in as to not disturb their slumber.

He stood back for a moment to watch them, the smile on his face only growing wider. The beauty of the moment reminded Sakusa of just how lucky he was to have found his lovers and how lucky he was to have them in his life. To him nothing meant more in the world than them.

For a moment nothing in the world mattered to Kiyoomi as he had found his happy place. They had all found a happy place within each other. To them this was home and nothing could ever change that. They were each other's own personal paradise.


End file.
